


four's a crowd but not if it's with you

by clemiroh



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Not Lapslock omg, OT4, Polyamory, bc we all need it, seungmin is stressed and his boyfriends love him, soft poly 00 line, thats it thats the whole fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clemiroh/pseuds/clemiroh
Summary: In the end they’re still his same, loud bunch of boyfriends, and Seungmin wouldn’t have it any other way.





	four's a crowd but not if it's with you

Seungmin loves his boyfriends. He really does.

All three of them were balls of absolute sunshine, and Seungmin loved that about them. It was just that all three of them were incredibly loud and hyperactive – and he’s not just thinking of Jisung when he’s hopped up on sugar and stress at 3 am, no. They’re all energetic on a daily basis, and while Seungmin would usually go along with them and participate happily in their animated conversations, he’s just a tad bit more introverted than the rest of them, and it’s been getting harder for him to keep up with their antics lately, what with his finals coming up and all.

He feels bad, knowing at least two dates have been cancelled because of him – it’s not that he doesn’t want to spend time with them, he really does! There’s literally no place he’d rather be than wherever they are. Unfortunately, he’s got too much projects and homework squeezed into his schedule, and even without those, he isn’t really sure he’d be able to keep up. Their dates could get quite stressful and chaotic at times, and being taut with stress himself wouldn’t help that. He really doesn’t want to end up dragging the mood down or, even worse, snapping at one of the other three.

So when he comes home to no Jisung talking distractedly over his essays while Hyunjin and Felix try to figure out their routine and instead sees the dimmed lights, the suspicious scent of something burning in the air, he’s confused and a little worried to say the least.

“Hey? I’m home?” he calls out unsurely, kicking the shoes off his feet and placing them neatly by the side. He flinches when he hears a thud from somewhere in the flat, followed by a hiss of pain. He frowns, shuffling forward when Hyunjin finally emerges from the living room. His clothes were rumpled and his hair a mess, framing half moon eyes and a sheepish mouth. “Jinnie?”

Hyunjin grins at him, pulling him forward into a hug. “Hey. Minnie, hey,” he says, kissing the crown of Seungmin’s hair and sounding breathless and soft. “Sorry, I didn’t hear you arrive, was sorta busy.”

“S’okay.” Seungmin shrugs, burying his face into the older’s chest and breathing in the familiar, cottony scent before speaking again. “Where are the other two? And why is the house so dark – ” He turns at this, looking around to reach for a switch, but Hyunjin giggles instead and pulls his hand back, slotting their fingers together and squeezing.

“A-ah,” Hyunjin tuts playfully, tugging his hand and leading him to their room, “you’ll see, okay? Just, uh, go change and get comfy for now.” He leans forward and places a light kiss on Seungmin’s nose, at which he scrunches his face up and lets out a small whine. Hyunjin laughs. “Felix is in the kitchen, by the way. Sungie hasn’t come home yet.”

Seungmin stands in the middle of the hall with his bag half hanging off one shoulder, confused. He shrugs and pushes the door open, deciding he’d rather take a bath more than anything else right now.

 

It is a widely accepted fact that, amongst the four of them, Seungmin is the most (and only) trusted one in the whole relationship when it comes to the kitchen. He’s seen the other three cook before and it’s… yeah, it’s definitely sort of bad, though maybe not really _disastrous_ bad, except for that one time he and Felix let the other two cook pancakes and came back to the two of them crying over, like, actual flaming pancakes on the floor as the stove continued to burn above them. And maybe some other incidents he doesn’t want to think about and were to be never brought up ( ~~like Hyunjin setting the barbeque on fire at that one get together with their friends~~ ).

So when he steps into the kitchen and sees a light smattering of flour and what he hoped was cake batter, he’s mostly just relieved to see nothing was on fire and threatening the safety of their home. Felix looks up, surprised. Something that looked like icing was smeared across his shirt, and his hair was pinned back by a clip. He drops the cloth he was wiping the counter with and beams, brushing powder off his hands.

“Seungminnie~,” Felix coos, padding forward and going straight in for a hug, head nestled on top of Seungmin’s shoulders, smelling faintly of sweet sugar and smoke. “Sorry for the mess, Jinnie and I tried to make cupcakes but. Well.” He gestures around and throws his head back in a hearty laugh. “Don’t worry, though, I’ll clean it up!”

Seungmin nods blankly, not sure what to make of the situation. Felix smiles, seemingly satisfied, his hand slipping downwards to play with Seungmin’s fingers. Felix had small hands, soft and… cute. Everything about Felix was. Except his voice. “Why are the two of you being so clingy today?” he suddenly blurts out, and Felix winks secretively.

“Let me just clean up and you’ll see,” he says, giggling as he picks up the rag again. He smiles even as he’s getting flour all over himself as he wipes the counter, humming in a deep voice to some track that Jisung had probably asked him to listen to, probably fidgeting as he waits for hisopinion (not that they could ever not be amazed. Jisung was an amazing musician). Seungmin watches, following Felix’s movements, idly nodding to something he says.

And then – “By the way, Hyunjin may have broken something in the ref earlier, please don’t kill him. Or, uh, me.”

 

The living room, to Seungmin’s pleasant, confused surprise, has been transformed into some sort of cozy wonderland. The lights were all off, the only source being from the faint golden glow of streetlamps outside and the bright television screen, and the pillows he’d been looking for in the room earlier had been scattered around the couch, soft blankets draped all over the place while Hyunjin sat cross-legged in front of the TV, head down as he browsed through their collection of scratched DVDs. He looks up when Seungmin lets out a soft, quiet “oh” in realisation.

“Hey again,” Hyunjin greets, smiling excitedly as Felix and Seungmin plop down on the couch behind him, “you good?”

“Yeah,” Seungmin says, hugging a pillow to himself, “What’s all this for, though?”

“We haven’t been able to go out on dates recently ‘cause of our schedules,” Felix says slowly, and Seungmin appreciates that he’d said their schedules instead of only his even though they all knew he was the only one left with heavy schoolwork. “and you’ve been really stressed lately, so we thought we might arrange something for you.” Felix smiles from across the couch, and Seungmin’s chest sort of tightens around his heart.

Hyunjin, who’d been nodding along, adds, “Besides, we know we could get really wild, and you’re always the one who keeps us in line, so we wanted to let you relax, too!” His eyes curve at Seungmin, but immediately widen when he sees Seungmin blinking furiously. Felix, too, shifts forward immediately to rub his back comfortingly.

“Oh my god Minnie what’s wrong? Did we do something wrong oh my god _don’t cry don’t cry._ ” Hyunjin slips into English, and Seungmin can’t help but giggle.

“Are you okay?” Felix asks worriedly, breath fanning out against Seungmin’s cheeks coldly. He pulls Seungmin closer, running a hand through his hair that he gladly leans into. Felix radiated warmth, and his heart was feeling quite greedy tonight.

“It’s nothing, I’m just – surprised, that’s all,” he says, smiling and squinting through his tears and glasses, “It’s a good thing, it’s okay, calm down.”

“Good, good,” Felix relaxes next to him, and Hyunjin sighs. “You scared me.”

Seungmin smiles apologetically. “Where’s Jisung, though…?”

“Ah, that.” Hyunjin scratches his head. “There wasn’t any available delivery guy so he volunteered to go buy our food. He’s on the way home, but he said he might take longer than expected and to start without him…” He trails off there, looking at the other two unsurely. Felix pouts, and Seungmin chews on his bottom lip, knowing they’re waiting for his decision.

“Well… I guess we can?” Seungmin shrugs. “I really want to start with him, but if he said to start now… Ah, Han Jisung, really.” The other two burst into giggles, and he smiles.

“Might as well,” Hyunjin shrugs and presses play. He settles between the two on the couch, and Felix complains about it before simply just draping himself across their laps, and Seungmin smiles drowsily down at him, playing with his hair like he’d done earlier. From the TV, Hedwig’s Theme starts playing, and he laughs at their choice of movie.

 

Seungmin wakes up to the sound of someone laughing loudly and a shush before they start laughing again, a little quieter this time.There’s the mouthwatering scent of pizza and food coming from somewhere. He registers the loss of Hyunjin’s arm around him and Felix’s weight on his lap. Instead, there’s soft hair tickling the underside of his jaw, arms around his waist and the weirdly familiar scent of something summery.

He cracks his eyes open, bringing one hand up to rub the sleep out of his eyes and letting out a small yawn. On the TV, Harry is unsurprisingly fighting off an attempted murder. Next to him, Jisung is curled up against him, eyes wide and looking at him already.

“You’re home,” Seungmin murmurs sleepily. “… You’re late.”

“You fell asleep on me,” Jisung says teasingly, smiling up at him, his hair falling over crinkled eyes, his grin wide and heart-shaped. “Did ya miss me?”

“You wish,” Seungmin says, sticking a tongue out. He makes no move to push Jisung away, though, and instead slides down the couch so that _he_ can rest his head on Jisung’s shoulder. Jisung laughs, arm moving up to his shoulder. Seungmin takes the hand resting there, nuzzling against Jisung.

“Sounds fake,” Jisung says. He sounds giddy. Seungmin _feels_ giddy. “I brought food, are you hungry?”

“Maybe,” Seungmin says. “But I don’t want to get up.”

“Then I’ll – ”

“Shush, no,” Seungmin straightens up, looking at the bright lights coming from outside the doorway. “Yah, get us some, too!”

“Unfair!” comes Felix’s loud reply, accompanied by equally loud laughter from Hyunjin. “Howcome Jisung gets the free service? I demand _payment_.”

Jisung perks up, too, mouth open for a retort, and Seungmin grins, feeling alive and. Just – really giddy. He laughs as the four of them lapse into noisy, playful banter despite being supposed to have a ‘relaxed movie night.’ Felix rushes into the room trying to squeeze between the two on the couch, but Jisung latches onto Seungmin, the two of them stretched out to occupy the whole couch, and Felix looks outraged. Hyunjin follows in, laughing still, pulling Felix into him and settling down in the space in front of them and stealing a blanket or two. Seungmin smiles as their plates teeter dangerously on the coffee table and as their voices drown out the movie still playing from the TV, ignored in favour of each others’ presences instead.

In the end they’re still his same, loud bunch of boyfriends, and Seungmin wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> it was crap but ive been desperate for poly 00 line lately  
> please we need more 00 line fics  
> i will go down with this tag i love them so much
> 
> should i make this fic some sort of drabble/one shot collections for 00 line  
> please talk to me about them


End file.
